


Unruh Effect

by onvavoir



Series: Teumessian Fox [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of smut that takes place somewhere between the second part and the most recent one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unruh Effect

Bucky always comes to Matt's. He never knows when Bucky will turn up. There's no discussion, just the nearly-inaudible sound of his tread and then a quiet knock on the door. He's glad Bucky can't hear the way his heart thumps whenever he hears it.

He measures his pace up the steps and around the corner to the door, tense. Some nights Bucky is relatively relaxed. On others, the unease and paranoia are palpable, vibrations that travel through the air. Nights like those tend to go two ways-- they fuck hard and fast, or they just lie silently together in Matt's bed. Sometimes he'll wake up and sense Bucky standing at the window. He doesn't get up, doesn't ask what's wrong, does nothing except to wait until he hears Bucky's bare feet on the floor coming back to bed and then wraps himself around him.

Tonight Bucky comes in, kisses him, and then leads the way downstairs. His pulse is brisk, but he doesn't seem agitated. Matt cocks his head. He reaches out to touch Bucky's face-- he's smiling.

"Good night?" Matt asks.

"Mm."

He doesn't inquire about the source of Bucky's anxiety on the bad nights, so he doesn't really feel like he should ask what's got him in a good mood tonight. He hangs back and waits. After a moment of hesitation, Bucky presses him back against the arm of the sofa and dips his tongue into his mouth. Matt's hands move up under his hoodie and t-shirt. Bucky's warm, well-muscled beneath it, and Matt wonders momentarily how he works out. He doubts Bucky has a membership at the local gym.

Bucky leans him back, holding him up with the bionic arm, until he's on top of Matt on the sofa. He sits back on his heels and tugs down Matt's pyjama bottoms. His right hand strokes Matt's cock, and Matt can sense him looking down at him. It always makes him squirm a little. Bucky's weight shifts, and he moves down Matt's legs. He leads with his tongue, curling around the head of Matt's cock and followed by his mouth, warm and wet. He makes a quiet _mm_ sound that vibrates all the way to the base of Matt's dick and makes him suck in a sharp breath.

He never gets on his knees to suck Matt off. Matt assumes it's linked to his trauma, a fear of being dominated, aversion to submission and vulnerability. Hardly matters, especially not right now, with Bucky's lips around his cock and his tongue flicking in that way that drives Matt insane, right to the edge of orgasm, before Bucky draws back. Matt clutches at him.

"God I love watching you," Bucky murmurs.

"Bucky..."

He inhales again as Bucky's lips close around the head of his cock, then stop. A whine rises in the back of his throat as Bucky's hands hold his hips down. His breath hitches. He licks his lips, swallows hard.

"Bucky..." he repeats. "Bucky, please... oh..."

He squirms against the pressure of Bucky's hands on his hips, warm breath on the head of his cock. Bucky licks a stripe up the underside, makes him gasp, and then closes his mouth around Matt's dick again. Matt moans so loudly he surprises himself. His back arches, and he comes clutching at the bedcovers. For a moment there's nothing but the whitehot blankness of it. Then Bucky rolls him over onto his stomach, still sticky with come. 

He shivers. Everything's too acute, and Bucky's slicked fingers playing with his ass are almost painful. He pushes forefinger and middle finger in, strokes Matt in just the right place to send a spasm through him. It's almost painful. He buries his face in the covers and pushes back onto Bucky's fingers. A fumbling to his left and the sound of plastic ripping, then the stretch of latex around Bucky's dick. Matt turns his head so that he can breathe.

Bucky settles in, the head of his cock nudges Matt's ass. His hands hold Matt's hips as he pushes in, and Matt gasps at the stretch, the exquisite sensitivity of his body on fire. His hands clutch at the covers. His fists open and clench again as Bucky pulls back and then pushes deeper. The drag of his cock makes Matt want to scream. He whimpers instead. It becomes a sob as Bucky's hips slap against his ass and send a shockwave through his body. Matt lets it come, the overwhelming, the too much of it. There's a certain serenity in it.

When Bucky comes, it hardly registers. His body melts down onto Matt's, a pool of heavy heat and sizzling nerve endings. For a few minutes it's difficult to tell where one of them begins and the other ends. Then Bucky rolls off to one side with a groan. Matt lies still, vacant. The skin on his stomach prickles. After a moment or two Bucky gets up, comes back. He rolls Matt's boneless body over and wipes down his stomach. The touch of the washcloth makes him jump, the warmth of the water and the slightly mineral smell of it. Bucky disappears again and then comes back to lie down next to him.


End file.
